Misery love's company
by darksownlove
Summary: Matsumoto thinks she fooling Hitsugaya but what happens when he catches her alone with her pain. Oneshot / HitsuMatsu


Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of characters ~ Le sigh..

Misery loves company:

She sat back, a cup in hand and a grim look on her face. Why was it she couldn't escape her thoughts of him? Why was every time she tried he always came back and dug up her freshly buried pain?

She smiled thinly and swirled the cup of sake, the fluid moved in a circle as she watched, she looked away after a moment.

Matsumoto was sitting in the tenth division office, her chair was leaning back, propped up against the wall to insure it wouldn't slip and give way. Hitsugaya had left for the time being to tend to a meeting, leaving her alone to think, her eyes closed and she relaxed a little. Gin. That name, she hated it. It brought back to many aches and pains, she let out a soft but bitter chuckle.

She leaned forward, the chairs legs hit the ground with a soft 'thunk' and she shifted her gaze to the paperwork, though she would never do it…maybe just once for her captain.

She took the pen and pulled a sheet down, the pen filled the deathly quietly room with scratching sounds and she paused, looking at the sheet before placing it to the side. Matsumoto often spent her days like this, sitting in the an empty room and thinking, trying to heal herself in silence. The bottle of sake sat on the edge of her desk and she looked at it, it seemed the longer she stared the angrier she got until she swept her left hand across the desk sending the blasted bottle across the room. It smashed into the wall and shattered against the wall, what was left was now on the floor.

She stared at the broken bottle, the small pieces of broken glass and un drank sake like she had won the biggest battle of her life, well okay maybe not the biggest but it still counted in her mind. Then something else dawned on her and she got up, walking over to the broken glass she quietly gathered the shards.

oOoOoOoOo

Hitsugaya had left his office around seven, Matsumoto had assured him that it would still be standing when he got back and he had left her there. The meeting was boring enough to put him in a sleepy daze, though he did pipe up once in a while to voice his thoughts and throw biting words at captain who suggested the most horrible idea into the bunch but other then that he wished he wasn't there.

It had dragged on for almost the entire morning and he was grateful when they were dismissed and let out of the large doors that opened to the conference room. He inhaled and yawned as the other captains went by and headed back to his division.

He wasn't fully oblivious to Matsumoto's pain, he watched her when she thought he wasn't looking and was shocked at what she held inside. He folded his arms into his sleeves as he walked, his face showing nothing but his eyes where directed downwards and his gaze faraway showing that he was lost in deep thought. Though somehow he walked around people and not once looked up. It frustrated him that she would just brush it aside and pretend that it wasn't there for his sake.

He sighed, she could just ask. Just once for his comfort and he would quickly and willing give it to her, it wasn't _that _hard to do but he was guilty of not asking as well. When Matsumoto saw how much pain Hinamori had caused him she instantly went to comfort mode and wouldn't leave him alone until she was sure he was fully healed. Now she was hiding her pain like he had hid his…he would have to fix that.

Hitsugaya neared the office door and quietly slid it open, he was very early and Matsumoto didn't even hear him open the door. She was sitting at the desk, pen in hand and writing. He was surprised and pleased all at the same time and was about to say something when she stopped.

The pen stopped in the middle of making a long inwards arch that was the side of a M, she seemed to find the sake bottle on the side of her desk. It was what she next that shocked him, her hand shot faster then he could see and sent the bottle across the room and shattering it into a bunch of tiny pieces.

He looked at Matsumoto.

He couldn't think of anything to say! What do you say when you fukutaichou knocks her sake across the room with enough force to smash open a human skull?

He silently closed the door.

She still had not seen him, he stepped forward when she got up and started to collect the broken bottle. She had her back to him, her shoulders were shaking, he knew she was crying and he stepped to the side of her and knelt down, his small hands joining hers in the clean up. He took a quick glance at her face and in fact confirmed that she was crying. Matsumoto jolted, her hands stopping and her gaze meeting his bright teal one.

He watched her demeanor changed instantly.

"Taichou!" she cheered, a smile over taking the sad one he had seen a moment ago "You're back early"

She pouted slightly 'I was going to surprise you "

He sighed and stopped picking up the glass as well "Drop it Matsumoto" he said

"Drop what Taichou?" she inquired like she hadn't the faintest idea what he was talking about.

"Your act, its annoying" he told her "I saw what you did, I saw your face! I saw you knock the bottle across the room! I saw the tears!" he cried, his frustration showing a little "Matsumoto..it's okay. I can help, you don't have to suffer alone" he said, he repeated the very words she used on him.

Matsumoto sat dead still, her slate blue eyes on him. They were wide and he wasn't sure if he hurt her feelings but a tear trickled down her cheek followed by another on the other cheek. Matsumoto lowered her head and started to cry, Hitsugaya who had been silent pulled her to him.

Though she was larger then him, it didn't stop him from being able to hold her and let her wail and clutch his cloak. He tightened his grip on her when she did on him and soothed her with soft and comforting words.

It was clear that her pain was far greater then he had thought and it was deep rooted.

They stayed like that for an hour or two until she fell asleep, her head was on his chest and he wasn't in the mood to move anyway.

He sighed and looked down at her, he planed to heal her like she did him.

After all, misery love's company.

* * *

(A/N) I thought about not putting this up but I did anyway XD

I got the idea from a review on one my stories, Thanks happy! You spawned a story.

I hope its okay.

Please review! I need to know DX


End file.
